30 Day Challenge
by KnittingKnumbnutt
Summary: Using prompts, I'm hoping to better myslef as a writer, Your help is greatly appreciated! Feel free to submit prompts! rating subject to change
1. Chapter 1

Hello fellow homestucks! I've decided to do a thirty day challenge in order to build myself as a writer. Right now I feel adequate, but I am by no means an excellent author. That's where you guys come in! Hopefully :3

I encourage constructive criticism, anything that will help!

I especially want to work on building things within stories. (plots and such)

Right now I'm using a random prompt generator, but I would LOVE it if you guys submitted prompts as well.

Rating is subject to change and will be at the beginning of every chapter.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck

Prompt One: Phobia

Rating T

Main Characters: Karkat and Terezi

Karkat took a deep breath, his heart pounding. He shouldn't be this terrified. It was ridiculous. Who in the world could be so terrified of-

"_Karkat_!" His rather blind friend called out as she hit her cane against his ankles, the sharp sting bringing him out of his panicked thinking state. He could feel sweat bead at his neck and dampen his shirt.

"What the hell Terezi! You don't have to hit me to get my attention!" he growled, trying to use his usual grumpyness to hide his terror. The shorter girl frowned. He hated when she did that, she didn't have to say a word and he already felt the guilt trying to compete with his terror.

"Well excuuuuse me. Next time answer me after the first ten times I call your name." she huffed, arms crossed over her chest. "Anyway our stop is next, and I sort of need you to pay attention and lead me so I don't get trampled. You know, since I'm blind and all." She reminded him.

Karkat could feel his growl of frustration, it built up in his chest, and trying to keep it from escaping was almost painful.

"Whatever," he grumbled as he took his friend's hand in his and led her to the doors of the subway car. Not a minute later the car slowed to a stop, jerking the pair back slightly with the harshness of it, before having to fight their way off and out of the underground.

When they finally reached the open air Karkat felt himself relax slightly, he was normally fine with crowds, but his dread made it almost unbearable. He glanced over to his friend, who held his hand firmly in hers. She looked determined. Excited. Her dark hair made her pale skin seem to glow even more. And he knew if he could see her eyes behind the red tinted lenses of her cat eye sun glasses, he would see excitement there as well, even though she couldn't see.

He pulled her to the entrance to the zoo and got in line, waiting to buy tickets.

"I don't even get why you like to be here so much, it's not like you can see any of the animals." He complained.

Another smack on the ankles caused him to grimace in pain.

"I like the _smell_. Duh. Plus I can hear all the noises they make! And I remember what they look like… it's something normal I like to do." She said as she began to roll the end of her cane back and forth on the ground in boredom.

Karkat rolled his eyes, deciding it would be safer to just let her have this. As they purchased their tickets and entered the Zoo, he was certain she could feel the sweat from his hands. He was also certain she could hear his breathing increase. But if she did, she made no move to point it out, and her hand still held firmly onto his.

After a while of their strolling he began to calm down. His nerves were still on edge, but he began to feel more at ease as Terezi encouraged him to trumpet like an elephant with her, or bark like a seal. She was so cute, and they were having fun. Maybe she wouldn't be interested in the exhibit that terrified him most? As he began to laugh with her, he relaxed. It seemed highly unlikely she would want to be in such a quiet exhibit anyway, not when she seemed to like all the noise.

They spent their time making their way through the park; Terezi would listen to the automated voices, or read the brail with a tip of a finger. And he would describe what the animals were doing, the odd colorations they would have, and lead her wherever she wanted to go.

He left her by a map, talking to someone who worked there while he went to grab drinks from a near by machine. He kept his eye on her the whole time, not trusting random park dude not to 'accidentally' brush against her or something stupid. Not that she wouldn't beat the guy within an inch of his life with her cane if he tried anything anyway…

"Karkat you're back!" She exclaimed happily as he brushed the water bottle against her hand for her to grab. "I have the greatest idea of where to go next! It's right near the lions." She said, her grin widening. Karkat nodded; fortunately there was a sign nearby that pointed out the lion den.

"Alright, let's go Rez," he murmured as he grabbed her hand, sure to shoot the park guy a look. Park guy rolled his eyes and turned away, probably to shovel elephant poop or something. Karkat hoped anyway.

Terezi began to giggle, "Oh Karkat… you're so cute when you're jealous…" she said with a large grin, her face turning in his direction. As bad as it sounded, it was times like this when Karkat was glad she was blind. That way she couldn't see how red his face got when she said things like that. "Whatever! I should just push you over! Or lead you to an alligator pit!"

Unfortunately for Karkat, that just made her laugh louder and his cheeks became more enflamed. "Where the hell are we going anyway?"

"Don't be such a grump," she scolded, "I told you it's near the Lion Den, actually the park guy said it's the only thing right next to it."

Karkat chose not to respond, and instead began to glance around. He had been so focused on his friend he didn't even notice that the Lion Den was only a short distance away.

His heart stopped in his chest. His feet losing function.

"What? Karkat why are we stopped? Is there a line?"

He was unable to answer, his mouth was dry and he could hear the blood roaring in his ears.

"Come _on_! It's the only animal I can get close to!" Terezi said as she tugged him foreword. He immediately let go of her hand.

"H-hang on…" he managed to spit out as he crouched, his hands on his bent knees. He looked up at his friend's hopeful face. He knew how much it would mean to her. He also knew they wouldn't get hurt, unless they tripped or something. In fact, there was literally no chance of any kind of dangerous interaction with this animal. Really he had no idea why he was so terrified of them. But that's what a phobia is right? An irrational fear…

"Karkat? Are you okay?" Looking into her worried face, Karkat found the strength to stand up straight and take her hand again, though he didn't trust himself to speak. He shook as he led her into the exhibit, ignoring her questions as they continued, still not able to form words. Air blasted their faces, probably to keep the little pissers in.

What he saw made his stomach recoil, and his feet root to the ground. They were everywhere, on plant life and all over people. He could feel the bile rising up, a scream trapped in his throat. He panicked, tearing himself from Terezi as he turned around and bolted back through the entrance. He collapsed outside the door, sitting with his knees up and head between them.

After what felt like forever, Karkat felt his body relax, and a wave of guilt rippled through him. He just left his blind friend alone in the beginning of an exhibit. His fingers found themselves in his hair, and he found he wanted to rip it out in frustration. Unsure of what to do, but knowing he couldn't go back in; he paced near the exit, hoping she would come out within the next few minutes. Otherwise he would be sending someone in to get her…

Moments later, his friend was at the exit, holding onto the edge of a stroller as some woman with two little kids talked with her. The relief hit him instantly as he walked up to her and took her hand. Terezi took a moment to say goodbye and thank the woman she was with before turning back to Karkat.

The two were silent as they stood facing each other. Finally Terezi moved first, her arms wrapping around his middle and squeezing him tightly. Karkat stood, shocked, fully expecting her to have hit him with her cane.

"Why didn't you tell me you were afraid of butterflies Karkat? I would never have made you go in…"

The embarrassment sank in as he hugged her back, his head resting on top of hers in an attempt to hide the tears that were forming.

They stood there like that for a while, hugging in front of the butterfly exhibit, before Karkat could manage words.

"What a stupid thing to be afraid of…" he muttered. He could feel Terezi shaking with laughter beneath him, embarrassing him further.

"You idiot, I wouldn't have cared." She said as she looked up at him, her smile as big as ever.

With a shake of his head Karkat found himself smiling back, "Whatever, just don't you dare tell anyone else!"

Terezi threw her head back in laughter. "Come on dummy, lets go get something to eat." She said as she took his hand, their fingers lacing as they walked away.

Lepidopterophobia: Fear of butterflies/moths and other similar insects.


	2. Chapter 2

Just wanted to remind you I really would love some feedback! I know the first story was kind of choppy and odd… sorry :(

I have such a hard time with finding a good flow! So hopefully the more I write the easier it will be to find that. Anyway, thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck

Day 2

Prompt: Guilt

Rated: T

Vriska sat waiting, feeling like stone. Perhaps she would sit here and weather away before anyone found her. Maybe she would just become a part of this horrid place?

Hitting her home button on her phone to check the time, she realized she was shaking; her eyes had an awful time trying to catch the numbers lit on the screen. When she finally managed she realized an entire eight hours had passed.

Eight hours since hell began for them. Well technically eight and a half, if you include what happened before they arrived…

9 Hours Previously

"Taaavrooos" Vriska called up tauntingly. "Aren't you just dashing in that little suit? I'll be honest, I was expecting something Neverland themed, but this is waaaay better!" and with a toss of her head, a laugh escaped her lips that would be described as anything but kind.

Tavros blushed and hid behind his much taller friend, wishing he could be wearing anything other than a Looney Tunes swim trunk to the water hole. Unfortunately for Tavros his family didn't have a lot, so whatever his mother could find at the Good Will was what he got. This also led to extreme torture via Vriska, who would stop at nothing to make a spectacle of him.

"Leave him alone Vriska! Like yours is any better?" Aradia said as she gestured to the other girl's mismatched swim suit.

Vriska crossed her arms, and rolled her eyes. She hated being ridiculed for anything. "Whatever weirdo, you're just friends with him because he's the only person who doesn't find your 'death' obsession creepy."

And just like that, Vriska was left alone. Not in a physical sense, everyone was still around her. But at times like these, when Vriska was in her 'moods' (her friends often called her 'spider bitch' during these times), they stopped interacting with her for short periods of time.

At times she hated them for it, but mostly she couldn't blame them. It honestly seemed no matter what she did to push them away they still remained her friends, which led to her constantly pushing boundaries.

And it was times like these, when she was licking her wounds that she thought of the most horrible things to say and do to them.

Tavros had been her target for some time. At first it began with her usual, or rather unusual, way of creating friendships. She was always extraordinarily rude to someone she liked. But of course Tavros just couldn't take any sort of cruelty without blubbering like an infant. And whenever that happened he had friends that were instantly at his side, attempting to fend her off with harsh words and stares.

The thought of Tavros always having someone to protect him made her seethe. If she could just get him alone, convince him to do something truly stupid…

Suddenly she grinned, looking a little too much like the Cheshire Cat, and having eyes a little too hostile, she made her way to extract revenge. Oh how Tavros will _wish_ he had never made her look stupid.

She stopped behind him and cleared her throat, taking satisfaction in the way he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Excuse me Tav, could I have a moment? I wanted to talk and…apologize for earlier." She said, her voice almost purring. She could feel Gamzee's heated glare boring into her, but chose to ignore it. After a moment of uncertainty, Tavros finally agreed. Taking advantage of this, she snatched his arm before he could say a word and dragged him away from everyone.

"It's so lovely out, isn't it?" She asked calmly, the grin yet to leave her face. Tavros frowned slightly, unsure how to handle her mood swings.

"Uh, yeah, it really is nice out," He managed to squeak out. Her grip tightened on his arm and her teeth ground together at the annoying sound he made when he spoke. The wince on his face from her nails digging into him brought her smile back though.

She stopped when they reached the highest point. It really wasn't that far up, and it had only taken them a few minutes to get there, but it gave her the privacy she wanted.

"Look Tavros, here's the thing. You… you are an annoying little shit. In fact, I think little shit is too good for you." She took great pleasure from seeing Tavros' face fall, and it gave her the energy to continue berating him.

"I would say, 'waste of space' is much more accurate. After all, you are always needing people to stand up for you! Do you even have a spine? Huh? Baby Worm?" she asked, cooing the last part. Tears began to well up in his now down cast eyes. His shoulders slumped forward.

"No one even likes you! They're just nice because they feel bad for you! You know what? If anything you should be thanking me! I'm the only one who is nice enough to tell it like it is. And in a way, that makes me the _best_ friend. Doesn't it? I don't lie to you, I just want you to realize how pathetic you are! I mean really! Here we are, trying to have a nice conversation, and you're bawling your eyes out! You cry over everything! In fact, the only reason they are so nice is because they don't want to have to deal with you crying like this!" She placed a hand on his shoulder, patting his now shaking form.

"Let's face it Tavros, the greatest thing that could happen to our little circle of friends is if you just disappeared. Poof! No more whiny baby waste of space." She felt her high kick in as Tavros took in her words. And she _knew_ he believed him. He was so insecure about everything; it was almost too easy to do things like this.

With an exaggerated sigh, she slapped his back.

"Good talk Tavros, why don't you clean yourself up? And I'll see you back by the water, kay?" And with a smirk she turned, walking away with all the confidence of a queen.

"Oh and one last thing," she called over her shoulder, "Put that cliff to use and end it while you can~" She said cheerily just as she disappeared from view.

The few minutes it took her to walk back to where her friends were, was her greatest joy so far. She had never been able to get Tavros alone, and therefore had never been able to give him all the verbal abuse she could muster. And it felt _damn_ good. She would pay for it later, probably from Aradia, but it was well worth it.

A sudden piercing scream sent a chill down her spine. Vriska stopped mid stride as she waited. Frantic yelling, loud cries, all of it coming from where her friends were. She took off, genuine concern kicking in, what she saw when she got there made her blood run cold.

Tavros had reached them before her. His body was soaked from the water, lying like a stone on the ground. In that moment Vriska wretched. She dropped to her knees and her throat began to burn. Her eyes filled with tears as she realized what she had just done…

Present

Now Vriska sat alone, waiting to hear anything, from anyone. But no one contacted her. Maybe they knew what she had done. Maybe they assumed just because she wasn't there with them. Either way, she found herself friendless. She knew no matter what she did, they would never speak to her again. And she didn't want them to. After what she had done to Tavros…

Tears began to stream down her face for the umpteenth that evening. She didn't deserve friends, not after this. And as soon as she found out Tavros' condition she would leave, and never speak with them again. It was something she had already decided on.

A loud knock caused her to bolt up as a large man in a lab coat entered. He looked beyond exhausted, and weary. "Did you come with party including Tavros Nitram?" He asked. Dread built within her as she nodded.

"I'm sorry to inform you, but…"


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3

Rating: T

Prompt : Thanks to MonkeyKingOnline for this one!

-Karkat, Aradia, and Rose walk into an abandoned hotel and look up to see four cages hanging from the ceiling. One has four chairs in it, the other has four swords, the third has nothing they can see and the fourth has a key. What do they do?

"Okay seriously guys? Can we leave yet?" Karkat asked, his voice rising in pitch from panic. He had no idea what possessed him to go with his friends into an abandoned hotel, and yet here he was.

The building was creepy as hell, boarded windows and rotting wood made up the exterior. Of course Rose just had to mention it was 'haunted', and of course Aradia thought that would just be the greatest place to practice communing with spirits. What the hell sort of people was he friends with anyway?! Why was he even here?!

"Relax Karkat, so far I'm getting a friendly vibe from these spirits." Aradia commented lightly, a huge smile on her face as they scanned the interior of the parlor with their flash lights. That actually did nothing to calm Karkats nerves. Normally he would brush off anything creepy the pair might say, but right now he thought he might literally piss himself.

"Karkat, Aradia, take a look at this." Rose called from behind them. The pair turned and looked in the direction of Rose's light. She had it pointing at the ceiling. Above them were four cages, resembling old iron bird cages, hanging from the ceiling. Karkat swallowed thickly.

"There better not be big ass birds in there." He grumbled.

"It looks like we can get a better view of what's in them if we go up the stair case," Aradia said as she swept her flash light up the stair case to their right, up and across the second floor balcony, before ending at the stair case on their left. Unfortunately for Karkat, the bottoms of the cages were level with the floor, which would give them the perfect view.

The two girls took the lead, a nervous Karkat behind them as they made their way up the creaking stairs. Each step made a sound that Karkat thought resembled a scream more than any normal groans of old wood.

When they were finally level with the cages, the girls shined their lights.

"That's… interesting." Rose commented, her brow furrowed. Karkat almost didn't want to look, but curiosity got the better of him. The cages were lined up neatly all in a row, and were much larger than he had originally thought. The three of them could have been in one together and fit comfortably.

The first cage held a set of four wooden chairs. They looked ancient, and magnificent; the dark wood carved carefully and extravagantly. The second cage held four swords. They looked more decorative than anything, surely not able to withstand the harshness of a battle. The golden handles reflected in the flashlight, and gems of all colors glittered back at them. The third cage held nothing, which surprised the trio. After seeing the first two they had expected something much more extravagant. The fourth cage however, was the most mysterious. Hanging from a chain at its center was an old skeleton key.

Something about the fourth cage made the hair on Karkat's neck stand on end. There was something definitely not right about it.

"Wow!" Aradia exclaimed. "Can you guys feel that?"

"_Feel What?!" _Karkat asked exasperatedly.

"The spirit in the third cage," Rose explained, "It's really strong, and angry? I get the feeling it's trapped."

"It must be the Iron from the cages," Aradia said almost giddily. "I have the strangest feeling that the key in the fourth cage unlocks it. Until it can be opened, the iron keeps the spirit trapped inside."

Karkat gave his friends a horrified look. "You're not about to do what I think you are about to do, are you? Because that thing is probably trapped for a reason!" he hissed.

Rose gave Karkat a look, and Aradia rolled her eyes.

"How else do we help it move on to the after life?" Aradia asked, her hands on her hips.

"It's not your fucking job to send spirits to the after life!" He whispered hoarsely, "Let's turn the fuck around and get out while we can!"

Rose placed her hand on her distressed friends shoulder. "It'll be ok," she promised.

Just then the third cage began to move slightly, a gentle swing back and forth. It only moved an inch on either side, but it was enough to fill Karkat with horror.

"_Please!_ Please let's just go!" He begged, his hand now grasped firmly on Rose's arm. The small blonde shook him off.

"Stay here, ok Karkat? Aradia and I will do our thing and be done with it. It'll take 5 to 10 minutes at the most." As she spoke Aradia was setting up strange equipment.

"We do this all the time Karkat! Don't worry!" Aradia said, offering her terrified friend a smile. Karkat just shook his head, horrified at his friend's choice of a past time. Suddenly Gamzee's offer to get wasted wasn't so undersirable.

He watched them as they worked, spreading things out in random patterns on the floor, drawing lines and odd shapes. He had been instructed to keep outside of a certain section of it, and to remain within a small white circle. He figured it was salt, but his friends had to be partially insane, so it may very well have been cocaine they sprinkled around him. He had given up. Nothing he said made them see sense. So he watched, and waited. And waited. And after what seemed like forever, they began to draw the third cage closer to them with what looked like a grappling hook ( of course Rose would have one ). He had been certain they would get the key first, but Rose grabbed a crowbar as Aradia secured the cage over their markings on the floor…

It had been several hours since Karkat witnessed his first exercised demon. When they finally brought his shaking form home, Aradia had to stand in the bathroom with him and hold his hand while he peeled his urine soaked clothes off of him and showered. He honestly didn't care; he didn't find it remotely embarrassing. Afterward they all sat at the kitchen table together and Rose handed him a beer.

"So… I guess this means you're not interested in being our partner?" Rose joked.

"There is something so wrong with you if you think for one fucking minute I ever want to go anywhere alone with you two again," he snarled. Aradia patted his back.

"Sorry Karkat… we thought it would be a simple, 'let us show you the light' sort of thing, we weren't expecting anything demonic. The iron must have really toned it down." Aradia said, guilt written in her face.

"Whatever. You know what bothers me the most? Out of all of it? Out of the screeching and latin and terror and _hell?_ What bothers me the most is… what the _fuck_ was up with the first two cages! The chairs and the swords…I just don't get it!" Karkat yelled, his fist slamming into the table.

I'm sorry if this sucks, I had a really hard time coming up with anything! Plus it's like two am and I'm exhausted… Such a difficult prompt…


	4. Chapter 4

I want to apologize, I most likely won't be updating on weekends, that's when I'm busiest. So updates will likely be from Sunday to Thursday nights!

Day 4

Prompt: Late Night Work

Rating: T

Tavros watched the second hand tic by on the clock. Working night shift at a gas station hadn't exactly been his ideal summer job, but it gave him money to save up for college. During his late night/early morning shift he didn't get a lot of customers, which was fine by him.

One thing that made the job bearable was the nightly visits from a goof ball stranger, if he could even call him a stranger anymore. He usually came in around 2, high as a kite, and would lie all over the counter. He made Tavros laugh, blush, and feel giddy. He wasn't so sure that he would go as far as to say he was attracted to the guy, but he definitely looked forward to seeing him every night.

Two am had come and gone, and Tavros sat behind the counter, disappointed. He came _every_ night, so why not now? Was he in trouble? Or hurt? Tavros began to get nervous as he thought of all the terrible things that might've gone wrong.

Tavros glance up at the clock, 3 am. He wasn't coming. Tavros sighed in disappointment. He knew it most likely wasn't due to some tragic accident that he wasn't here tonight. He was probably busy, with more important things than Tavros.

Deciding to just give up on any hope he had left, he slumped against the counter, head sideways against the glass as he stared at the wall. Suddenly he was just _exhausted._

A sudden pressure to the side of his head and a, "What are we looking at mother fucker?" Snapped Tavros out of a trance he hadn't realized he was in.

"Gamz!" Tavros shouted in surprise, their heads knocking together as he shot up. Blood rushed to his cheeks when he realized Gamzee had pressed his cheek against his own, trying to figure out what Tavros had been staring at as he spaced out.

The much taller boy leaned on the counter heavily, almost like he was relying on it to keep him vertical.

"What's up my Tavbro?" Gamzee asked, his smile large and dopey. And infectious. Tavros shook his head quickly, his heart rate sky rocketing.

"Oh-h um, you know, the usual." Tavros managed to sputter.

"Sweet fuck Tav, Sweeeet fuck." Gamzee said as he stood and stretched, then suddenly turned on his heel and walked away. Tavros however, was not concerned with this, for as he expected Gamzee returned just a few minutes later with at least six Faygo's in his arms.

It was his favorite drink, and Tavros had always half wondered if Gamzee only came because they were the only place that sold the cheap sugary beverage. After that they fell into their normal routine, talking, joking, and giggling together.

Perhaps it was just the earlier scare of Gamzee not showing up, or maybe the need to know was just nagging its way to the front of Tavros' brain, either way he suddenly felt desperate for an answer to his question. Why _did_ Gamzee come every night? Was it just for faygo? Was he just bored out of his mind? Or… maybe there was a chance that Gamzee actually came just to see _him?_ Tavros shook his head, that was just stupid.

"What are you all shakin' for Tavbro?" Tavros couldn't help but jump slightly and blush at being caught.

"S-sorry Gamz… I was just thinking…" Tavros said nervously. For the first time, in all the days Gamzee had been coming, Tavros witnessed Gamzee frown.

"What's on your think pan brother? Somethin's got you all sad and shit, like… like sad baby storm clouds." Right then Tavros almost burst with laughter. Gamzee always said things that made him laugh…

"It's nothing really, uh, just… curious. I guess. Uhm… why do you always come here, Gamz?" In an instant, Gamzee was suddenly standing above Tavros at his full height. He looked distraught.

Tavros panicked, "It's alright Gam! Really, uh, I was just wondering… but it honestly doesn't matter!" And just like that, Tavros asked the one question that caused Gamzee to run away, almost literally, without a word. And suddenly Tavros' heart felt broken and heavy, and mostly useless. What had possessed him to ask that anyway? And why had Gamzee acted so strangely? When the sun rose, and Tavros' shift ended, he left work feeling like utter crap.

The worst part of all, Tavros decided, was that for the entire rest of the week, he didn't see Gamzee once. And so he sat, hopeful at first, but then miserable as he realized Gamzee wasn't coming, and perhaps wasn't ever coming back.

He hadn't realized how much he relied on Gamzee's company to be happy. Work was suddenly excruciating, and his spirits couldn't be lifted even when the end of his shift came. It was during that time that he realized he liked Gamzee much more than he should. He didn't want to say he was in love with him, it was ridiculous to be in live with someone you barely know. And yet…

Days passed, turning into one week, then two. It wasn't until mid July when Tavros heard the bell from the door ring, announcing a customer. He quickly grabbed the supplies he had just been using to clean a glass case with and headed to the counter.

What Tavros saw made his breath catch in his throat. Gamzee stood at the counter; nervously tapping against the glass, looking the most sober Tavros had ever seen him.

Not sure what to do, and painfully aware that he couldn't ignore a customer at work, Tavros nervously and quietly made his way behind the counter.

"Sorry for the wait, what can I help you with?" he asked robotically as he pretended to mess around with the printer to avoid eye contact. After what felt like a years worth of silence, he finally glanced up.

Eyes like ice held him captive, and made his face heat unbearably. He quickly looked away again, grabbing a rag to clean the counter with. He needed to be doing something… anything, otherwise Gamzee might see how hard he was shaking. Why was he even affected by him like this? It was ridiculous! He was an adult!

A sudden firm and warm hand came down on top of his, stopping his unnecessary cleaning. Tavros jerked his head up in surprise, Gamzee's eyes waiting for him once again. This time the eye contact was unbroken, and Gamzee's hand tightened around Tavros', though not painfully.

"I have the answer to your motherfucking question," He said gruffly. His eyes softening as he noticed Tavros' nervousness. And then, suddenly, that smile was there. The one Tavros had looked forward to seeing every night.

Tavros didn't register what was occurring until he felt soft lips against his own, just a light pressure, and then they were gone. He gasped in surprise as they left his mouth and moved to his ear. What Gamzee said next almost made Tavros tear up. He decided then that he didn't care about anything anyone would say. He knew the minute Gamzee had softly whispered "you," in his ear, that he loved him.


End file.
